The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
To accurately translate a document from one human-understandable language, such as English, French, or Chinese, to another, one conventional approach is to split the document into segments, such as sentences, and assign the segments to one or more human translators. The utilization of manual labor can be time-consuming and expensive. Therefore, a method that helps reduce such utilization of manual labor could be helpful.